


Truth or Dare

by nyghtmare



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: The power has gone out at the hackerspace and the DedSec crew needed a distraction.Tumblr suggestion.





	Truth or Dare

It was quiet, abnormally quiet. The power had gone out in the hackerspace, plunging the room into darkness and taking with it the usual hum of electricity. The speakers were out, the monitors black, it was so quiet they could hear the people and cars out on the street.  

“Bored!” Wrench announced loudly as if the others weren’t already painfully aware of the situation since his last outburst five minutes ago.

“We know!” Sitara said in annoyance. She was pacing the room on her phone.

“Is your laptop dead?” Josh asked. He was sitting on the couch not far from the whining anarchist bathed in the glow of his laptop. He hadn’t been phased by the outage.

“Let me use yours!” Wrench leaned over to grab Josh’s laptop, but had his hands smacked away quickly.

“Marcus, control your boyfriend before I kill him,” Sitara added.

“What’s the estimated wait?” Marcus asked as he used the flashlight on his phone to navigate himself across the room to the couch beside the stairs. He dropped himself down beside Wrench, throwing his arm over the back of the chair.

“They don’t know, but they are working to restore power hopefully within the hour,” Sitara said with a sigh.

“I know! Let’s play strip poker!” Wrench announced, turning himself around to look at Sitara.

“Seriously?” Sitara asked. “In the dark?”

“Strip, truth, or dare?” Wrench asked. “Come on Marcus, back me up!”

Marcus shrugged, setting his phone flashlight down beside him to light up the area. “Could be fun. There is nothing to do until the power comes back on anyway. We can’t leave with the key code down. The place would be easy access.”

“I guess you’re right…” Sitara said, hesitantly. “But I need alcohol for this.”

“On it!” Wrench snatched Marcus’s phone and disappeared across the room only to return a second later with a case of beer.  “You were saying? Let’s start this shit!”

“Alright, fine,” Sitara said, joining the group by the couches. “Josh, are you playing?”

They set their phones around them, all their flashlights on to light up the area. Wrench handed out the beer to everyone, but Josh who just took a soda. Wrench took his place beside Marcus, leaning against the other.

“I guess,” Josh replied, his eyes still on his computer.

“I’m starting. Wrench, truth or dare?” Sitara asked.

Wrench downed his beer and set the bottle aside. “Dare.”

“Say the alphabet backwards as fast as you can!”

“What kind of dare is that?”

“You have to do it!” Sitara said. “And if you mess up you have to remove an article of clothing!”

“Z Y X Uh V—shit I mean W! Fuck…” Wrench said.

Marcus cracked up. “Man, you couldn’t even get passed three letters, really?”

“You do it!” Wrench responded, an annoyed expression on his mask as he looked at Marcus.

“Strip!” Sitara announced. “You’re going to lose.”

“I have a lot of layers!” Wrench defended as he shrugged his vest off and set it over the back of the chair before grabbing another beer. “Josh! Truth or dare.”

“Truth,” Josh responded. “I don’t trust you.”

Wrench feigned a shocked gasp. “That hurts, Josh!”

“Should we even ask what you’d make him do?” Marcus asked, laughing.

“Alright, fine, fine. Who is your favourite person and why?” Wrench said.

“Sitara, because she isn’t you,” Josh replied, not looking up from his computer.

“Rude!” Wrench proclaimed loudly while the others cracked up laughing.

“Marcus, truth or dare?” Josh asked, finally looking up.

“Dare,” Marcus replied.

“I dare you to show us the last picture you took,” Josh replied.

“No! Marcus, take your shoes off,” Wrench said with equal signs blinking on his mask.

Sitara sat forward, her eyes bright. “Absolutely not, I think I want to see this picture. Marcus, are you taking nude selfies?”

Marcus smirked. “You’ll never know,” he replied, shrugging off his coat. Though the picture in question was just of Wrench without his mask on. They’d been kissing so Wrench’s face was barely visible, but he still wasn’t going to betray the punk. After all, it took some convincing to get Wrench to let him take it in the first place.

“You guys are boring,” Sitara replied, sitting back in the chair and crossing her arms.

“Fine, Sitara, truth or dare?” Marcus asked.

“Dare.”

“Call Ray and tell him you are deeply in love with him,” Marcus said, grinning as Wrench broke out into obnoxious laughter.

“I am so not drunk enough for this.” Sitara didn’t even argue, she pulled off her scarf before finishing off her beer and reaching for another. “That was cheating.”

“Who is boring now?” Wrench asked, already onto his third beer. “So what’s next?”

 

The game drew on and the pile of bottles grew higher, littering the space around them. Wrench was of course drunker than the rest of them and losing poorly. Josh had tuned them out, putting Sitara in the lead. She’d only had to remove her scarf while Marcus had lost his coat, shoes, and pants. Wrench, however, had lost everything but his boxers and mask. The latter of which, Sitara was trying in vain to get off.

“Either the mask or the shorts, Wrench!” Sitara announced, laughing at Wrench’s poor attempt at drunken dancing. He’d tripped and fallen over.

Wrench climbed back to his feet, swaying slightly. He hooked his fingers into his boxers and began to slowly push them down. “Honestly did you think I was going to—”

“No, no, no!” Marcus interrupted Wrench before the punk could push his boxers down. He might have been drunk himself, but he wasn’t letting Wrench expose himself. He tugged the drunken Wrench into his lap, arms possessively around the punk. “Nope, mine!”

“I have to take my punishment!” Wrench protested, but he didn’t try to get up again. He threw his arm around Marcus’s neck.

“Marcus, you can take the punishment for him!” Sitara stated. “Off with your shirt!”

Carets flashed on Wrench’s masked face and he slid his hands under Marcus’s shirt, pushing it up as his hands ran over the other’s skin. “Protecting my decency!”

“What decency?” Sitara asked, laughing.

Wrench flipped her off before he tossed Marcus’s shirt aside. He pushed the leather part of his mask up, his lips on Marcus’s.

“I think this game is over,” Josh said, standing up abruptly.

Marcus wasn’t listening. The kiss was drunken and sloppy, but he didn’t care. He kissed back, one hand slipping into Wrench’s hair, mindful of the mask’s straps. His free hand was resting on Wrench’s hip, fingers brushing over the punk’s exposed skin.

The light suddenly flickered back on and the hum of electricity filled the room as their equipment booted back up. Soon the music was filtering back through the speakers and their images reappeared on the monitors. The outside world was drowned out again.

Marcus broke the kiss, barely pulling back. “My apartment?” he mumbled to a rapidly nodding Wrench.

“Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
